The invention relates to an arrangement for mixing fibre components, for example fibre flocks, especially in spinning preparation, fibre web production or the like.
Flock-mixing systems are used for the production of accurate and intensive mixing for spinning and the non-woven industry. The materials mixed are: different synthetic fibres, cotton and synthetic fibres, different recovered waste fibres, cotton and recovered waste fibres. For the spinning of blend yarns of synthetic fibres and carded cotton, in modern spinning works the components are generally mixed in flocks on flock-mixing systems. Such a process results in more intensive mixing.
In a known method, the fibre material to be supplied is conveyable into at least two weighing containers and, when weighing is complete, the fibre material is dischargeable from the at least two weighing containers onto a mixing belt, the weighing containers being arranged one after the other—seen in the direction of travel of the belt—above the mixing belt.
In high-production weighing hopper-feeders, in practice the weighing container, which is generally arranged centrally above the mixing belt, forms a cone of material which, when several machines are arranged one after the other, very quickly results in large accumulations of fibre. At the same time, disadvantageously, there may occur defective weighings caused by incompletely emptied weighing containers and material densities that are too high in the centre, resulting in disruptions in the transport of the material and in the opening at the downstream mixer rollers.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an arrangement of the kind described at the beginning which avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantages and which makes it possible in a simple way to achieve accurate weighing, troublefree production and increased throughput.